urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vlad Tepesh
Vlad Tepes, AKA Dracula, is the most famous of vampires. — Character Book or Series or Short Story / Anthology * Night Prince series ~ Co-Star of his own series * Night Huntress series – Cat's friend, Bones nemesis (supporting role) Other versions: * "Dracula Night" in Many Bloody Returns (2009) * Dorina Basarab series * Cassandra Palmer series About the Character Reference links for filling out page: * Vlad Frost Cemetery *Once Burned (Night Prince 1) by Jeaniene Frost *Twice Tempted (Night Prince 2) by Jeaniene Frost *Supernatural Creatures *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jeaniene Frost's NIGHT PRINCE TRILOGY General One-Line Description Profession Species Human (formerly) Vampire Skills: he is cunning and ruthless and is trained in the art of combat and physiological warfare and torture Supernatural Abilities As a vampire he has superhuman strength,speed durability reflexes durability and a rapid healing factor. Vlad is immortal and due to his master Mencheres gave him part of Cains legacy he possesses strength above even other vampires , the ability to read human minds and his most notable ability, Pyrokinesis. His flames are powerful enough to melt stone and explode peoples heads by touch. He is also fireproof and can spread his aura to others. He can also fly Character / Personality To his enemies he is seen as brutal and can be seen tourting people to get an advantage on his enemies. He is also kind to the people he loves and all of his actions are to protect the people he loves especally Lelia dalton his wife. Physical Descripton Vlad appears thirtyish, lean, six feet tall, with an angular face framed by long brown hair, thin lips and a tight beard. He has a wide, pale forehead set off deep-set eyes. He isn’t handsome in a classic sense, but his looks are striking. Scars criss cross his hands. He has unusual eyes that are copper-colored and ringed with emerald. What he may have lacked in perfection of features he made up for in sheer magnetism. Cat and Kira describe his scent as cinnamon and smoke. Backstory He was sold to slavery and raped and abused as a young boy. He then gained control of the empire and wanted revenge. He met Clara and had 2 children One being mercia Connections To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Biography ✥ "Dracula" - "Vladislav Basarab Dracul" - "The Impaler" - Master Vampire; Former voivode of Wallachia; Has pyrokinetic powers and can fly; Has a lean face with stubble somewhere between a five o'clock shadow and a beard, long espresso-colored hair and coppery green eyes; Was born in 1431 and made a vampire in 1462; Looks to be a well-built, muscular man in his thirties; His hands are crisscrossed with battle scars; Cat's friend; He and Bones do not get along very well; Able to read minds and control fire. ~ Once Burned ~ Shelfari ✥ Aka Dracula, Vladislav Basarab Dracul, The Impaler. Master Vampire and Leila's boyfriend. Former Prince of Wallachia with pyro kinetic powers and can fly. He has a lean face with stubble somewhere between a five o'clock shadow and a beard, long espresso-colored hair and coppery green eyes. Born in 1431 and made a vampire in 1462, he looks to be a well-built, muscular man in his thirties. Cat's friend but he and Bones do not get along very well. Able to read minds and control fire. ~ Twice Tempted ~ Shelfari Major Events and Changes (Spoiler Warning) Quotes *Jeaniene Frost Quotes (Author of Halfway to the Grave) ~ GR *Goodreads | Quotes About Vlad (49 quotes) ~ GR *Goodreads | Once Burned Quotes by Jeaniene Frost ~ GR *Goodreads | Twice Tempted Quotes by Jeaniene Frost ~ GR Trivia External References *Once Burned (Night Prince 1) by Jeaniene Frost ~ Sehlfari (character lists) *Twice Tempted (Night Prince 2) by Jeaniene Frost ~ Sehlfari (character lists) *Night Prince ~ Frost Light (Author's site) *Goodreads | Night Prince series by Jeaniene Frost *Night Prince Series ~ Sehlfari *Night Huntress World, Volumes 1 - 14 (Night Huntress) by Jeaniene Frost ~ Sehlfari *Vlad Frost Cemetery *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jeaniene Frost's NIGHT PRINCE TRILOGY * * * Trailers: *▶ Once Burned by Jeaniene Frost - YouTube *▶ Twice Tempted book trailer - Jeaniene Frost - YouTube Backstory on Vlad's creation by author: *Night Huntress: At Grave's End tidbits by Jeaniene Frost | All Things Urban Fantasy The World, Characters, etc: *Supernatural Creatures *Night Prince Series ~ Shelfari — character lists *Love Letter to Vlad (Jeaniene Frost's Night Prince series) | Vampire Book Club *Characters & Mythos Frost Cemetery *Vampire Mythology Frost Cemetery *All About Ghouls Frost Cemetery *Bones Frost Cemetery See Also * Night Prince series * Night Huntress series * Jeaniene Frost * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections — Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Character Gallery Vlad and Leila.jpg|Vlad and Leila—Night Prince series, "Twice Burned", inside cover Vlad cover art.png|Vlad—Night Prince series, "Once Burned" cover art Vlad & Leila - blue Cover-teaser.jpg|Vlad and Leila—Night Prince series, "Bound by Flames", cover art Category:Characters Category:Pyrokinesis, Fire Magic Category:Vampire Characters‎